Metal Slug: The Multiple War
Metal Slug: The Multiple War is a 2D platformer run 'n' gun game for the Xbox Live Arcade, made by SNK Playmore and published by Microsoft Studios. In this game, the player takes control of all the protagonists from the previous games and have to defeat the Professor Xetrov, who created an alternate timeline, where the villians win. The game features a leaderboard, online and local multiplayer and more. The game is available on the XBLA for 1.750 Xbox Points. Story Donald Morden after losing for many times for the heroes contacts Professor Xetrov, who creates a time machine which is capable to create an alternate timeline which the villians won. However, the heroes were accidentaly teleported too, the heroes now must defeat the villians once again to make the world go back to normal again. Gameplay Overall Metal Slug: The Multiple War's gameplay is similar to the previous installments. The player controls a character whch starts with a pistol with infinite ammo and 10 bombs, the player can gain other weapons by saving hostages, which gives either food to heal, bombs or extra weapons, the other weapons, however, have limited ammo, unlike the pistol, but they are more powerful. The player also have a knife for melee attacks, whenever an enemy gets closer to the player, pressing the shot button, which is , the player will instatly kill the enemy. The player can also ride several vehicles, a tank called "Slug X", which have two attacks, the normal shot which is equivalent to the pistol and the charged blast, which is the powerful but slow attack, the player can also ride the "Blazing Hawk", which is a helicopter which have a machine gun which gives the same damage as a normal pistol, a submarine named "Crusher Whale", which can shoot missiles and the most powerful and rare of the four, the original "SV-001" tank, which have more stamina and it is more powerful. Controls Outside Vehicles * : Move. * : Aim. * : Change weapons. * : Shot - Melee attack whenever the enemy is close. * : Jump. * : Enter - Exit a vehicle. * : Throw a grenade. * : Invite someone for an online co-op. * : Exits a room during online co-op. Inside Vechiles Slug X/SV-001 * : Move. * : Aim. * : Switch between normal shot and charged shot. * : Shot - Charged Shot. * : Jump. * : Exit the vehicle. * : Auto-destruction. * : Invite someone for an online co-op. * : Exits a room during online co-op. Blazing Hawk * : Move. * : Aim. * : Nothing. * : Shot. * : Fly higher. * : Exit the vehicle. * : Auto-destruction. * : Invite someone for an online co-op. * : Exits a room during online co-op. Crusher Whale * : Move. * : Aim. * : Switch between normal shot and missiles. * : Normal shot - Missiles. * : Go faster. * : Exit the vehicle. * : Auto-destruction. * : Invite someone for an online co-op. * : Exits a room during online co-op. Difficulty Modes Easy *The player starts with 9 continues and a heavy machine gun with unlimited ammo. *The enemies are weakier. *The player have more health. *The game ends at Mission One with a fake ending. *The weapons have twice the ammo. *Hostages give more powerful guns. Normal *The player starts with 3 continues and a pistol with unlimited ammo. *The enemies' health is normal. *The player's health is normal. *The game ends at Mission One wtih a fake ending. *The weapons' ammo are normal. *Hostages give normal guns. Hard *The player starts with 1 continue and a pistol with 250 bullets. *The enemy have twice the health. *The player have a low health. *Allows the player to reach the final level and see the real ending. *The weapons have less ammo. *Hostages doesn't give anything. Playable Characters *'Allen O'Niel' (Metal Slug: Allen's Battle Chronicles) *'Eri Kasamoto' (Metal Slug 2) *'Fio Germi' (Metal Slug 2) *'Leona Heidern' (Metal Slug Survivors) *'Gimlet' (Metal Slug: 2nd Mission) *'Marco Rossi' (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) *'Nadia Cassel' (Metal Slug 5) *'Ralf Jones' (Metal Slug 4) *'Red Eye' (Metal Slug: 2nd Mission) *'Roberto' (Metal Slug Survivors) *'Tarma Roving' (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) *'Trevor Spacey' (Metal Slug 4) *'Tyra Elson' (Metal Slug Advance) *'Walter Ryan' (Metal Slug Advance) Stages #'Sneaky Jungle' #'Alien Invastion' #'Night of the Zombies' #'Grand Canyon' #'Cold Underground' #'Sea of Memories' #'Attack of the Killer Whale' #'Footloose' #'A Japanese Problem' #'Time of the Ninja' #'Metal Gear Slug' #'Gotta Go Retro' #'Smooth Criminal' #'Color Mountain Zone' #'Sky Chase' #'Crystal Crisis' #'I wanna be the Slug' #'Other Dimension' #'Mission One' #'The Final Battle' Bosses #'Mad Monkey' #'Xenomorph' #'George Romero' #'The Giant Flea from Nowhere' #'Yeti' #'Bad Memories' #'Killer Whale' #'Elvis' #'Godzilla' #'Ryu Dayabusa' #'Metal Slug REX' #'Retro Boss' #'Mecha Jackson' #'Multicolor Boss' #'Evil Eagle' #'Crystal Monster' #'The Slug' #'Other Dimension Marco' #'First Boss' #'Donald Morden & Professor Xetrov' Weapons *'Pistol': Ammo: Infinite / Speed: 3 - 5 / Power: 1 - 5 *'Heavy Machine Gun': Ammo: 200 / Speed: 4.5 - 5 / Power: 2.5 - 5 *'Rocket Launche'rAmmo: 10 / Speed: 4 - 5 / Power: 4.5 - 5 *'Shotgun': Ammo: 35 / Speed: 3.5 - 5 / Power: 3.5 - 5 *'Enemy Chaser': Ammo: 5 / Speed: 5 - 5 / Power: 5 - 5 *'Laser': Ammo: 125 / Speed: 5 - 5 / Power: 4 - 5 *'Double Heavy Machine Gun': Ammo: 400 / Speed : 4.5 - 5 / Power 2.5 - 5 *'Iron Lizard': Ammo: 5 / Speed: 5 - 5 / Power: 4.5 - 5 *'Super Grenade': Ammo: 10 / Speed: 3.5 - 5 / Power: 5 - 5 Enemies *'Rebel' (HP: 1) *'Heavy Machine Gun Rebel '(HP: 3) *'Sniper Rebel '(HP: 1) *'Rocket Rebel '(HP: 1) *'Biker Rebel '(HP: 3 - Bike / HP: 1 - Rebel) *'Amadeus Rebel '(HP: 5) *'Amadeus Shotgun '(HP: 7) *'Future Rebel '(HP: 10) *'Future Jetpack Rebel '(HP: 5 - Jetpack / HP: 10 - Future Rebel) *'Arabian '(HP: 1) *'Mummy '(HP: 3) *'Dog Mummy '(HP: 2) *'Bat '(HP: 1) *'Mutated Rebel '(HP: 20) *'Alien '(HP: 12) *'UFO '(HP: 20) *'Zombie '(HP: 1) *'Zombie Rebel '(HP: 5) *'Zombie Scientist '(HP: 5) Reception The game recieved good reviews. IGN gave a 8.5 to game saying: "The multiplayer is fun and the game is everything that the players wanted for a Metal Slug game, however it is hard for newer players and the new button layout is kinda weird.", GameSpot gave a 75% to the game saying that the game is fun while it is on multiplayer but there's isn't much else to do when you finish the game. Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games